Summer at the Grangers'
by Bree Williams
Summary: Ron is invited to spend a week with Hermione's mum, dad, and little sister. Set during the summer after 3rd year.
1. Purple Frog and Television

_**A/N: This is only sort of an introduction chapter. It will hopefully be more interesting later on. I will have the second chapter up soon. Please review and tell me how horrible it is! Or how wonderful! Either works for me. Thank you!**_

_**Chapter One: Purple Frog and Television**_

"No, Fred," Ron said, exasperated. "A frog does not turn purple when soaked in rainwater for nine days. You're only making that up."

"Well, if I put a spell on the rainwater, then it very well could turn the frog purple," argued Fred.

"It's true," George agreed.

"You two are both idiots," said Ron. "What would you even want with a purple frog?"

"Mum is afraid of frogs," said George, matter-of-factly.

"And who knows?" Fred added. "Mum could very well be afraid of the colour purple."

Before Ron could call his brothers idiots again, a small owl flew through the open window and landed at Ron's feet, dropping an envelope. Ron bent and and picked it up. Inside was a note.

"_Ron,_" it read.

_"My mum asked me to invite a friend over for a week. She says she wants to meet a witch other than myself. She told me another reason is because she doesn't believe I have any friends. I find that completely absurd, by the way. I was going to invite either you or Harry over anyway. You forget how boring Muggles are after spending almost a year with no one but wizards. But who knows? You may find you've had the best time ever once you've met my family. I highly doubt it, though. Write back if you are going to come._

_"Your friend,  
__"Hermione._

_"P.S. I have a little sister. Be prepared. She is nothing like Ginny."_

Ron hurriedly found a quill and parchment and wrote Hermione back, telling her he would come.

* * *

Later that day, Ron's mum brought Ron to Hermione's house, using the Floo Powder.

"Ron!" Both Mrs. Weasley and Ron heard Hermione's voice coming to help them out of the chimney.

"Well, I will see you in a few days, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, kissing Ron on the cheek. And with that, she was running through some more Floo Powder while saying, "The Burrow!"

"Come here, Ron," Hermione said. "My mum wants to meet you."

Ron followed Hermione into a room with photographs hanging on the bright yellow walls. Ron found it strange how they all stood still, without even blinking. In the room were one sofa and two chairs sitting around a queer black box.

"Um, Hermione, what is that box thing over there?" he asked.

"Ron...." said Hermione, surprised. "That's a _television_."

"A what?"

She walked over to the television and pushed a button, obviously happy she could show him that she knew something he didn't. The dark center part immediately turned from black to showing a moving photograph, like the ones that Ron was used to.

"An enormous photograph?"

"No. It's different. Muggles have photographs that don't move. But we have other kinds of cameras that can film a person when they are doing something. Your photographs have their own minds. I mean, if I had a picture of Dumbledore, and it was waving at me, would the real Dumbledore be waving at me? But the ones on the television are the real people."

Ron was looking at Hermione as if she was speaking a foreign language. "So there are people inside the television?"

"No! Let's say it is exactly like your photographs, except ours do not do what itself wants. It cannot think for itself."

Ron was still looking at her dumbfoundedly.

Hermione groaned, rolled her eyes, and said, "I'll explain it later." Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Hello," said a woman. "You must be Ron Weasley. I'm Mrs. Granger."

"Hello," he replied. "It's, er, nice to meet you.

"Would you like for Hermione and I to show you the house?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "No, Mum. I'll show him the house later."

"All right. Dinner is almost ready."


	2. Red Hair and Pens

**Chapter Two: Red Hair and Pens**

"This is where you will sleep, Ron," Hermione said. Ron had brought his suitcases out of the room with the fireplace and followed Hermione up the stairs. They came into a bare room with nothing but a bed, a wardrobe, and ugly yellow curtains.

"And if you want, I can show you around the house, although it would be really hard to get lost here. You won't have an arduous time getting around, that's for sure."

"Er, arduous?" Ron asked. "English, please?"

"Difficult, Ron," Hermione replied, exasperated. "And it _is_ English."

"Know-it-all," he muttered. "I don't need a tour. Let's go see what you mum is cooking. It smells delicious."

Ron followed Hermione down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

"Hello, again, Ron, Hermione," Mrs. Granger smiled pleasantly.

"I was wondering," Ron said shyly to Mrs. Granger. "Do you cook the same way that wizards cook? I mean, with stoves and everything?"

"Well, of course! It just takes longer, I suppose."

"Oh."

"Well, it's ready," Mrs. Granger said. "Hermione, why don't you and Ron set the table?"

Mr. Granger soon joined the table with Isadora, Hermione's little sister. She looked about eleven. Dinner was spaghetti and meatballs.

Ron asked many questions about the Muggle world, which Mrs. Granger happily answered.

"Hermione taught me how to use a telephone when we were at school," Ron said. "I still don't see much use in them, though. And she told me about the tiny telephones that you can carry around with you. How do those ones work?"

"They're called cellular phones," Hermione said. "And they're exactly the same."

"What about Quidditch? I know Muggles don't fly on brooms, but do you play Quidditch on foot?"

Mrs. Granger laughed. "You're really interested in Muggles. Don't they offer Muggle Studies at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, Ron. You could take Muggle Studies next year, if you want," Hermione agreed, obviously getting annoyed with Ron's questions.

"You have an older brother, don't you, Ron?" Mr Granger asked. "I think I've met him before. The name Weasley sounds familiar."

"I actually have five older brothers."

"Which one is it that has the red hair like you do?"

"Well, actually, all my siblings have red hair."

"Really?" Mrs Granger asked. "I think red hair is adorable. Don't you, Hermione?"

"Do I think red hair is adorable?" Hermione repeated, turning as red as Ron's hair.

"How could you not?" Mrs Granger asked.

Now Ron was also turning red, to match Hermione. But for Ron, that was perfectly normal. He turned red when he was embarrassed, or angry, which was pretty much always.

The subject was soon changed as Mrs. Granger soon asked Ron: "So how many of you are there, seven?"

"Yes," replied Ron. "We're all boys, except for Ginny. She is the youngest. She'll be a third year this year."

"Wow. Nine in one house."

"Well, my two eldest brothers don't live with us. It's just seven."

After dinner, Hermione led Ron up to her bedroom.

"We should write to Harry," suggested Ron. "Make sure he's all right with the Dursleys."

"Sure," Hermione said. She grabbed parchement and a strange stick which Ron had no idea what is was.

"What is that?" Ron asked her.

"It's a pen. A quill, just different. Maybe we should invite Harry to come here. He must be having a horrible time with that aunt and uncle and cousin of his."

Ron smiled. "Okay, sure."

"_Harry," _she wrote.

_"Ron is at my house for a week and we both want you to come as well. You must be having a dreadful time with the Durselys. We miss you!  
__"Your friend,  
__"Hermione."_

Ron took the pen from her and added to the bottom:

"_Harry, you better come because then we'd both feel terrible because you're having a horrible time and we're not.  
__"And it was my idea to invite you, not Hermione's.  
__"Ron."_

Hermione read over what Ron wrote, and then looked at him, her expression telling Ron what an idiot he is.

She then sent her owl out the window with their note.

Just a little while later, Ron and Hermione got a letter back.

_"Ron and Hermione,  
"I can't come right now. I have to wash Dudley's socks. They smell awful, by the way. Uncle Vernon is in a terrible mood tonight. If I can convince him that he will feel much better with me gone, I may be able to escape him tomorrow.... but that is only a maybe. I'm fine, though. Don't worry about me.  
"Harry."_


End file.
